Nikita Dragovich
Major GeneralFile:Dragovich file.JPG Nikita Dragovich (Russian: Никита Драгович) is the primary antagonist of Call of Duty: Black Ops. He was born on 6/10/1914, in Tsaritsyn, in the Russian empire. He is first seen in the level Operation 40. He is responsible for brainwashing Mason during his captivity in Vorkuta. He also killed Dimitri Petrenko and the most of his squad during a Nova-6 test. Dragovich was voiced by Eamon Hunt. File:Cod7 additional cast.PNG Biography Nikita Dragovich, along with Lev Kravtchenko his right hand man, are first seen at the end of 1945 after World War II. The Soviets launched Operation Olympus: To capture Friedrich Steiner and bring Nova-6 back to Russia. Dragovich led a group of Russians commanded by Captain Viktor Reznov, along with Dimitri Petrenko. They were commanded to capture Steiner in one of the remaining Fascist camps. Later on, they found Steiner sitting around, waiting to be taken by Dragovich. They discussed about Project Nova while journeying inside the ship believed to have contained the weapon. When they found the weapon, Dragovich decided to test the weapon; on Reznov's squad. Petrenko and his men died of the gas. During the gas attack, British commandos arrived to take the weapon shipment. However, the shipment was destroyed by Reznov and they failed, Dragovich with his own sample of Nova-6. 16 years later, Dragovich was revealed to be working with Fidel Castro, politician of the Cuban Government. During the Bay of Pigs invasion, Operation 40, a CIA led assassination team was ordered to assassinate Castro. However, during the evacuation, Dragovich captured Alex Mason. This is when he brought Mason to Vorkuta, a brutal Russian labor camp. Steiner had implanted Mason with number sequences to translate the codes for Nova-6. Dragovich brainwashed Mason to kill current President of the USA, John.F. Kennedy but Reznov sabotaged him to kill Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner for all that they had done to him. Before he found out, the Vorkuta breakout had begun and Mason had escaped from his captors while Reznov was surrounded and killed. About a year later after the Vorkuta escape, Dragovich planned to launch two rockets as part of the Soviet Missile Program in Baikonur. He took Kravchenko with him to watch the project. However, Operation 40 planted a double agent working with the Ascension Group; Grigori Weaver to help out with X-Ray and Whiskey Team. Dragovich however discovered Weaver and ordered Kravchenko to take care of him. He stabbed Weaver in the eye with a knife, causing him to lose his eye. X-Ray hunted down and rescued Weaver, able to continue on mission. Mason, Woods and Weaver sabotaged Soyuz Two in time. They then hunted down the Ascension Group: Composed of Nazis and Soviets. Kravchenko left the base in his private Mi-8 attack helicopter while Dragovich tried to leave in his private limousine but it seemed that Mason had killed him. However he didn't. Five years later, the Vietnam War began as the newly created S.O.G. entered Khe Sanh, a launching point for all activities. SOG had to investigate any Soviet connection in Vietnam or Laos with the NVA or Viet Cong. During the Siege of Khe Sanh, Russian T-55 tanks were helping the Vietnamese in their battle. Later on in the Tet Offensive, more tanks had been helping them. SOG had to find out why and where the Soviet connection was. Dragovich had personal doctors and scientists: two of them Daniel Clarke and Friedrich Steiner, former SS general. He had begun burying everything connected to Nova-6, including Clarke and Steiner. Clarke decided to hide in Kowloon before Mason's new CIA handler, Jason Hudson and Weaver, who had recovered from his injury, found him and interrogated him. They found out about Nova 6 and what he did. However, Spetsnaz operatives discover their positions and fight their way through. Later on, Clarke is killed by a sniper and the squad discovered one of Dragovich's bases; Mount Yamantau, the Ural Mountains in Russia. It was discovered by SOG that Kravchenko had been operating in Vietnam and were told to hunt down and kill him. But he was operating in Laos later on. A downed Soviet cargo plane supposedly to contain Nova-6 was found by SOG, with X-Ray told to find it, comprised of Mason, Woods, Bowman and Reznov. They entered the plane only to find Nova-6 disposed after the crash. They found a map for Kravchenko's compound but Soviet forces found them inside. The plane collapsed and fell. Mason was found by Dragovich and Kravchenko later, with Dragovich planning to "make up for lost times" by Kravchenko booting him in the face. Meanwhile, in the Ural Mountains, Hudson, Weaver, Harris and Brooks were tasked to find the base supposedly the one that made Nova-6. When they reached it however, Steiner contacted the squad that he would be killed by Dragovich as he is nearly finished burying everything connected to Nova-6. He told them he was at Rebirth Island in the Aral Sea and Dragovich planted his Spetsnaz to find him. In Laos, X-Ray was captured by Viet Cong and Spetsnaz forces and forced to play Russian Roulette. Bowman was killed by a pipe hit over his head 3 times. Woods and Mason escaped the cave and killed the Russian. They entered a Hind and flew over to Kravchenko's compound. They found US POWs later on but Mason intended to kill Kravchenko. He found him but was knocked by a chair from him. Woods and Kravchenko fought until he beat up Mason a lot of times. Woods stabbed him through the stomach but Kravchenko pulled his pins on his grenades and Woods took him out. Kravchenko was dead but so were Woods and Bowman. Dragovich later launched Nova-6 on Rebirth Island, causing CIA and Marine forces to fight in hazmat suits against the Spetsnaz. Meanwhile, Mason alone was sneaking to kill Steiner. He found him but so did Hudson and Weaver. Mason was then schizophrenic and imagined himself as Reznov and shot Steiner. The CIA lost their key to the numbers; with only Mason to crack the code. In the final mission of the game, Mason and Hudson hunt down Dragovich in his underwater base. They begin to tear the base apart, causing it to flood and explode bit by bit. After the two split up, Mason finds Dragovich's control point on an overhanging platform and prepares to shut it down, but an explosion dislodges him from the platform. Mason grabs onto the edge of the platform as Dragovich emerges from the smoke. Dragovich prepares to kill Mason, but Hudson appears and shoots him in the shoulder. While Dragovich is distracted, Mason grabs his leg and pulls him over the edge of the platform, dropping both Dragovich and himself onto the ground as water rises up from below. Mason gets on top of Dragovich and proceeds to beat him with his fists and scolds Dragovich for the way he brainwashed him and drowns him, before leaving him to his death and escaping the exploding base. File:Shot0033.jpg|Dragovich in Redemption File:Shot0035.jpg|Dragovich getting drowned by Mason References Category:Enemies Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters